Big Zam's Last Stand
Big Zam's Last Stand is the thirty-sixth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 1979 and North America on September 7, 2001. Synopsis The Federation's mobile suits continue their charge towards Solomon. Sleggar's damaged G-Fighter heads back to White Base. Mirai appears worried. Bright asks Mirai if something is bothering her. Bright has someone relieve Mirai, enabling her to leave. Mirai heads down to the dock. There Sleggar tells Howard to repair and refuel the G-Fighter while he goes and gets something to eat. Mirai arrives soon afterwards and is relieved that Sleggar is not injured. Mirai gets teary-eyed and he says this isn't the place. Sleggar gets up to return to the G-Fighter. Mirai tells him to be careful. Sleggar says Mirai is too good for him and gives her a ring that he says belonged to his mother to hold on to. The two kiss. Sleggar heads off again in the G-Fighter. At Granada, a fleet under the command of M'Quve departs, to provide Solomon with aid. Amuro and Kai work their way into Solomon with Gundam and Guncannon, fighting off mobile suits as they go through. Sayla approaches in the G-Fighter. GMs and Balls do battle with the Zeon mobile suits. The Big Zam fires upon the Federation mobile suits, destroying them with ease. Dozle orders the Zam's two pilots to fire, and more Federation mobile suits are destroyed. A GM pilot fires upon the Big Zam and the beams harmlessly gloss off of it. Amuro can hear the man proclaim the Big Zam a monster. Dozle talks to L'Gok saying that he will fight in the Big Zam. L'Gok says he doesn't need to fight in person but Dozle says they need to use all the strength they've got. He hopes his wife and baby have made it to safety. M'Quve's fleet comes across the space capsule containing Zenna and the others. An officer named Barom orders it to be taken in. M'Quve doesn't want to pick them up and slow down, but Barom convinces him to. Big Zam continues to destroy more Federation mobile suits. Dozle says he is pleased with Big Zam's power, but at this rate the Federation will defeat them. He is told by L'Gok that 3/4 of their forces have been defeated. Dozle orders the remaining forces to charge their way out of Solomon, towards the enemy. On his ship, Admiral Tianem is informed that a fleet has launched from Granada and that more forces have departed Solomon. He decides to give the Solar Flare System another try towards the Zeon forces leaving Solomon. White Base fires upon and destroys a Zeon ship, while Sleggar is successful taking out one himself. Amuro comes across the mobile suits destroyed by Big Zam. He watches the Big Zam vaporize a GM and blast off. Big Zam departs Solomon, narrowly passing the Guncannon. the Solar Flare System fires again on the Zeon's forces. Dozle orders the Big Zam to head after the Federation command vessel in the rear. Sayla returns to White Base with the damaged G-Fighter. Bright orders the White Base to head after the mobile armor. Mirai returns to the bridge. The Big Zam takes down a Salamis ship in front of Amuro, Kai and Sleggar. Amuro says that they'll only be able to defeat it with missiles. Dozle tells his men to fire a flare that will signal all their forces to evacuate. He says they are going to abandon Solomon, and orders the pilots to abandon as well and that he'll take control of the Big Zam. Zeon troops evacuate. The Big Zam continues to press forward with beams having no effect on it. The Big Zam blasts numerous Federation ships as it approaches the Solar Flare System. Dozle says that once the Big Zam is mass-produced, they'll put an end to the Federation in no time. Tianem's ship is destroyed. Sleggar signals to Amuro and they dock into G-Armor mode. Sleggar tells Amuro they should attack from below. The G-Fighter blasts mobile suits as it approaches the Big Zam. The Big Zam fires at the G-Armor and grabs ahold of the G-Armor with its claws. The Gundam manages to heavily damage the Big Zam, but the cockpit to the G-Armor is shattered and Sleggar is killed. Amuro releases Gundam from the G-Armor and jumps aboard the Big Zam. The Gundam stabs at the Big Zam with its beam saber. Dozle wonders how the Big Zam could be defeated by a single mobile suit. He climbs out on top of the Big Zam and fires at the Gundam with a machine gun. Amuro wonders who he is and sees a spectre-like form appear behind Dozle. Seconds later it vanishes as the Big Zam explodes. Gundam jumps back from the explosion. On M'Quve's ship, he comments on how Solomon has fallen. M'Quve orders Barom to head back to Granada on the Gwazine and that he'll move forward on a Chivvay. On the White Base bridge Amuro tells a teary-eyed Mirai about Sleggar's death. Mirai walks into the elevator and cries. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Barom *'Deceased:' Admiral Tianem, Sleggar Law, Dozle Zabi Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Osamu Sekita *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Yamazaki